The Bet
by Cinty
Summary: Pacey and Joey make a bet about his grades.
1. Chapter 1

Pacey Witter slid into the seat next to Joey Potter, a wide smile on his face. "Joey, I could kiss you right now!" he said excitedly.

She turned to face him, a look of horror on her face. "Um… and why would you do that?"

"My dad just told me that if I make high honors he will buy me a car! I wouldn't never even have a chance if it wasn't for you."

"Pacey," Joey said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder, "it is with the utmost love and respect that I tell you, there is no way you are making high honors."

He grinned, a demonish look on his face. "Care to bet on it?"

"A sure bet, I'll take that. What are the stakes?" she asked, intrigued.

"If you win, and I don't make it, I will be your slave until you head off to college. Literally anything you want, will be yours."

"Anything? You'll mow my lawn, paint that last bedroom and take me shopping at the mall?" she asked, already enjoying this idea. "And just out of a curiosity, what do you get if you win?"

He looked at her, a challenging look on his face. "If I win, you, Miss Joey Potter will give me a blow job."

"Pacey!" she shrieked, hitting his arm playfully. "Seriously? This is what you want from me?"

"This is what I want from every beautiful woman," he said, winking at her.

"So if you win, you will receive from me one blow job, end of story?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yup, you might even like it," he said hitting her with his elbow.

"Fine, I agree to the terms," she said, not looking nearly as shocked as embarrassed as he expected. "But Pacey… we're not going to tell anyone about this bet - right? Because while I know I will be victorious - I don't really want the general population, especially a certain best friend/ex boyfriend knowing about it."

He nodded his head. Dawson. Of course, it always comes back to Dawson.

"Okay, so we are shaking on this. And you are 100% seriously agreeing to put my dick in your mouth if I am able to make high honor role?" he asked skeptically.

She reached her hand out. "If you are able to make high honors, not only will I put your dick in my mouth," she lowed her voice slightly, "I will even swallow... "

Pacey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now, you realize in order to make high honors, you'll have to actually, like study and apply yourself Potter style? I'm not worried," she said confidently.

He took her hand and shook it confidently, ignoring the slight electricity he felt as their hands connected.

"It's a bet then," he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Months later**

"Got another A," Pacey exclaimed sliding his lunch tray next to Joey's. "School is almost over and then I'm going to be driving my new car all over Capeside!"

Pacey reached over and grabbed Joey's arm and pulled it across his chest, and began strumming it as he sang. "We are the champions…. we are the champions!"

"Good for you Pacey," Joey snapped, pulling her arm back abruptly. "Please use your own body parts for your air guitaring."

"Jo? What's going on with you today? You seen extra scowly- even for you!" Pacey said as he unwrapped his sandwich.

She sighed. "I'm glad your biggest concern is your car. You do realize that this is the last full week of school and then all of this is over. We are all going to go our separate ways…"

"Joey, he's not going to go far from you, even if he is in California. The two of you will never…"

"Pacey," Joey interrupted. "I'm not worried about Dawson"

"I don't understand then. You, Jen and Jack will all be in Boston. And you and I both know you could take or leave Andie."

"So who does that leave dummy?"

"Me?" Pacey squeaked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Seriously Pacey? I spend literally all of my time with you. You haven't once mentioned the fact that in a few short months you and I won't be living within walking distance of each other. I'm just… worried that you and I will head our separate ways and our friendship will be reduced to an occasional phone call or email."

He took a deep breath, relief and excitement written all over his face. "Is this an actual serious conversation? In that case.. I have something to tell you. I know I should have told you the second I found out, but I don't know, it just didn't seem real."

"What didn't seem real?" Joey asked hesitantly.

"I got into Umass Boston, Jo. Well it's contingent on my grades this last term. But if all goes according to plan, I'll be right near the rest of you," he said softly, as if he couldn't believe it either.

Joey's face lit up. "Pacey, are you serious? How could you keep this from me! This is awesome!"

Pacey smiled, unable to believe he had just brought this look of joy to her face. "So no more scowley Joey - okay?"

The lunch bell rang and they both stood up. "I feel like I need to hug you," she said softly, feeling awkward.

"So hug me," he shrugged, attempting to sound casual. She wrapped her arms around him, loving the feel of his body against hers. He hesitated for a moment and then allowed his hands to sit on her lower back. She closed her eyes briefly,unable to move. She was aware that the appropriate amount of time for a friendly hug had already passed. She took a deep breath and forced herself to cut off the hug.

"So I guess I'll see you for our walpaper date this weekend?" she asked, filling the silence.

"Sounds horrible Jo, and yes. I gotta get to class." he said rushing away, remembering just why he never let himself touch her. The pain was almost too much to deal with.

"Joey, what have you done to Pacey, is he seriously not coming to this party with us tonight? I don't think he's been out with us in months." Jen whined as she curled Joey's hair.

"You can't blame me for this one," Joey said carefully, slightly tempted to tell Jen about the bet she had made with him. "I'm not the one who promised him a car."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one with the patience of a saint who somehow managed to pull his grades out of permanent slacker to honor role. And with that change there's been a considerable lack of partying on his part."

"I am a saint, aren't I?" Joey joked, watching as Jen worked wonders with her hair.

"Why don't you just call him and get him to come out with us tonight? You know he can't say no to you," Jen said, a slight smile on her face as she handed Joey the phone. "It's ringing."

"Hey Pace," Joey said casually as he picked up the phone. "I'm supposed to call you and talk you into coming to Chris's party tonight."

Pacey laughed. "You starting to get nervous Jo?" he asked. She could hear him grinning through the phone.

"No sir, I most certainly am not. I just… you never come out with us on the weekends anymore. I'm almost starting to miss you," she offered hesitantly, aware of Jen's eyes on her.

Pacey sighed. "Okay, fine, do you want me to come get you guys or is Dawson driving?"

Joey pumped her fist to indicate to Jen she'd talked him into it. "I think Dawson's driving, you know what a good sober driver he is. Why don't you come with us, so you can drink too?"

"She is nervous! Trying to get me drunk so I return to my old ways?"

"Yes, you got me Pacey. Even though grades are closed. Now are you coming or not?"

"Oh I'll be coming…. in your mouth!" he exclaimed.

"Pacey!' Joey said her jaw dropping.

"I'll be over in an hour," he muttered and then hung up the phone.

"Shot?" Jen asked as Pacey as he walked through the door.

"You girls can't even wait until you get to the party?" he asked, taking the shot and quickly swallowing it. "What about you Jo, you swallow yours yet?"

She shot him a look of death as she drank her shot. "I happen to like to swallow Pacey."

"I heard that about you," he said winking at her.

Jen looked back in forth between the two of them. "Do the two of you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Oop there's Dawson," Joey said laying her shot glass on the table.

Pacey felt a smirk on his face as Joey climbed into the back seat with him and Dawson looked annoyed. "Pacey, I didn't realize you were coming out with us?"

"These girls of ours can be rather persuasive,' Pacey said winking at Joey as Jen climbed in the front seat.

"I told Andie we'd grab her too. Jack is meeting us over there after work," Dawson said, clearly miffed.

They pulled into Andie's driveway. "Jo, can you slide next to me?" Pacey asked quietly, though he was sure the whole car could hear him. She nodded and slid into the middle seat.

Despite the fact that he and Andie had managed to regain a friendship, he could think of nothing worse than being sandwiched in the back seat of a car with her.

"Oh hi guys," Andie said as she opened the car door and awkwardly sat down next to Joey.

Pacey felt Joey press her leg against him, a silent understanding passing between the two of them. But then she didn't move her leg. And he realized perhaps there was something worse than being forced to sit so close to Andie, and that was sitting this close to Joey.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoohoo - I have a beta!

Thanks for reading. Please please provide some feedback if you're reading!

Pacey finished his beer, watching as Dawson and Joey had some intense conversation. He watched as Dawson placed his hand on her shoulder, and then leaned in to kiss her.

"I guess it's time for shots." Pacey muttered to himself and headed into the kitchen. He was regretting coming already. He'd been avoiding partying all year for just this reason. How many times could he be forced to witness the Joey and Dawson Reunion? He made small talk for a bit while he did shots with some random guys he didn't recognize. He realized sadly, he wasn't even in the mood to party. He grabbed a beer and headed to the back porch.

He slid by a couple making out and walked over to the steps. And that's when he saw her, crying.

"Jo?" he asked, sliding next to her and handing her his beer.

She sniffled as she wiped her tears away. "Of all the people to see me like this," she muttered.

"Hey it's deja vu all over again," he said quietly as he wrapped his arm around her. "This time I'm a bit more confused though."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Everytime I think that I can just move on, there he is begging me to be with him. How many times do we have to fail before he will give up?"

"What happened Jo? When I left the room the two of you were kissing, and I didn't see any complaints."

She took a couple long drinks of his beer. "I don't know how to explain it." She tucked her hair behind his ears. "It's just … there's no chemistry. If it could feel just one tenth of how it felt when you kissed me, maybe he and I would have a chance."

"I'm sorry, what?" Pacey asked, dropping his arm from around her.

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" she stared at him for a moment, speechless. "Shit … Forget I said anything," she offered finally.

"How am I supposed to forget that? Explain."

She sighed, afraid to meet his eyes. "When you kissed me, that day on the side of the road, that kiss … I've still been waiting for anything to feel like that again."

"Joey, are we talking about the same kiss? The one that ended with you hitting and punching me and being so horrified by me that you refused to get back in the car? And then you announcing it meant nothing?"

"Listen Pacey, there's no good that can come out of us going down this road. So let's just go back inside and forget we had this conversation?" She stood up, her eyes guarded.

He nodded and stood up. "So Jo, just for the record, you considered that kiss good? Because I gotta tell you - your reaction was a quite a blow to the old ego."

She paused for a moment, and then allowed her eyes to meet his. "Just for the record, I consider that kiss the best kiss of my life."

He swallowed as she started to walk into the house. "Wait Joey, you can't just drop a bomb like this on me and walk away."

But she continued walking and disappeared into the party.

The ride home was silent. Joey had her face pressed against the window, Dawson looked grumpy, Pacey imagined his face looked about the same. Only Jen seemed in a good mood.

"Okay seriously you guys, this is the quietest this car has ever been." Jen said finally. No one responded.

Dawson pulled up to Joey's house, sighing loudly.

"I'm going to get out here too," Pacey said as Dawson put the car in park.

Joey looked at him quizzically but didn't say no.

"Why?" Dawson asked unable to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I told Bessie I'd do a couple things around the house," Pacey said as he opened the door.

"And you're going to do them drunk?" Dawson asked skeptically. "Joey if you guys need help tonight I can come back after I drop Jen? I can drop Pacey back at his car, or at his house."

Joey sighed. "Dawson, we are fine. It will take Pacey like 10 minutes. He probably shouldn't drive anyway, or go home. He's pretty used to couching it at our house."

"Fine but Joey?" Dawson called out of his window. She looked over at him. "Can we talk tomorrow? It's important." She nodded her head and walked away.

"See ya Dawson," Pacey said trailing after Joey.

"There is no reason for him to be there this late. Fucking ridiculous. What the hell is that about?" Dawson asked looking to Jen.

Jen shrugged her shoulders. "Wow you're grumpy. I gather getting back together didn't go as expected?"

Dawson took a deep breath. "I just don't know how to make her see, we belong together. That's our story."

Jen looked over at him. "Maybe it's time to find a new story Dawson?"

"Jen, don't be ridiculous. She will come around I'm sure of it. I just need to really make it clear how much I love her, and then she'll see."

He sighed frustrated and put his car in drive.

"So what's up Pacey?" Joey asked a bit crossly as they sat down on her front steps.

"You know what's up," Pacey said tightly. "I'm just trying to understand here Jo."

"Look Pacey, it happened a year ago. We said it didn't matter. What else is there to say?"

"How about the truth," he said reaching out and touching her face.

"You can't handle the truth!" she joked sliding away from his touch.

"Joey," he sighed frustrated. "You're killing me here. Obviously I'm going to have to go first. We both know I lied when I told you the kiss meant nothing. And obviously you lied too."

She glanced out toward the creek, taking a deep breath and inhaling the crisp air. "It doesn't matter Pacey. The reason for the pushing and the punching after the kiss still exists. No matter how I feel, it doesn't change things."

"Dawson," he said flatly.

"There's no happy ending for you and I here. We can't just sail off into the sunset and not hurt the only real family we've ever known," her face pained as she spoke.

"You know, last year, when I kissed you, I felt that way too. Like I had to choose between you and my family. It was almost a relief to just go back to being friends. But over the past year, I've realized something Jo. You've become my family. You, me, Bessie, Bodie and even my little man Alex. Dawson hasn't been my family for a long time. And I think if you were really to look at things you'd see that it's the same for you"

Joey bit her bottom lip as she considered everything Pacey was saying. "I just … I can't hurt him like that. Look, Pacey, I don't want to talk about this anymore, ok?"

Pacey sighed. "Do you want me to go home?"

"I think I just saw a shooting star. You want to just go lay in the hammock and watch?"

Pacey nodded his head and took her hand and led her to the hammock. The two of them carefully climbed into it, the shape of the hammock pressing their bodies against each other.

"While we are on the subject of honesty Pace, star watching in this hammock has been my favorite times with you. Because I get to be this close to you." She snuggled in a bit closer than they usually allowed themselves and lay her head on his chest. "It's kinda the only time we get to break the rules."

"The rules?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What exactly are the rules?"

"You haven't noticed our friendship seems to be based on an unspoken set of rules?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh those rules," Pacey said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "You mean though shall not touch, though shall not talk about your sex life, though shall flirt but never sound like you mean it, though shall definitely not kiss; Oh, and, add though shall not use Joey's arm as an air guitar."

"Yes those rules," she said softly. "Hey Pace… is there a sex life you aren't talking about?"

He sighed. "Jo, there's been no one since I kissed you."

"Seriously?" she looked up at him, their lips only inches apart. "That's a long stretch for you Pace?"

"Who needs a sex life when I'm already in a sexless marriage with you, Jo,' he teased. She put her head on his chest, loving the feeling of closeness with him.

"I wish you'd told me how you felt," he said softly, his hand reaching to her hair and gently stroking it.

"Look Pacey," she said sighing, not moving her head from his chest. "I knew how you felt. And I knew in the end I would have to choose my friendship with him. And then I would hurt you, and myself. The safest option was to just go back to being friends. I made the decision out of love for you Pace, I need you to know that"

He kissed the top of her head. He wanted to ask her about Dawson, about their sex life, about where her head was at. But he couldn't find the words.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback! As always - keep it coming if you want more :)

"What the hell guys?" Dawson exclaimed as he approached the hammock finding Joey and Pacey cuddled and fast asleep.

Joey woke up with a start, knocking the hammock off balance and she and Pacey both tumbled to the ground.

"Ooooph," Pacey exclaimed as his body hit the ground. "Good morning kids". He stood up and offered Joey his hand. She met his eyes but stood up without the help of his hand.

"Dawson what are you doing here?" She asked smoothing her hair back behind her ears. She realized with embarrassment she'd left a puddle of drool on Pacey's shirt. "And Pacey, what are we doing here?"

"Doing a piss poor job of finding shooting stars it would appear," he said lightly while Dawson shot him daggers.

"Pacey!" Bessie yelled out to him. "Get your ass in here and finish this project!"

"And it appears I am in trouble. I'll see you kids later," he attempted to smile at Dawson but he turned away from him.

"Dawson, what are you doing here?" Joey asked, dreading his answer.

"I told you I wanted to talk to you last night, remember?" he asked annoyed.

"I didn't realize you meant bright and early Dawson. I've got a million things to get done today. Can I maybe come by tonight?"

Dawson sighed. "So Pacey's welcome to hang out all day, but I'm not?"

"You know what Dawson, you want to come help Pacey scrape wallpaper, I'm sure he'd love some help. You haven't seemed interested in helping up to now, so I didn't think to extend an invite. I'm sorry if you're offended." She said, suddenly feeling furious with him.

"I think that's Pacey's forte and not mine. I'll leave you to it. Tonight sounds good. I'll get us a movie to watch" he said casually. There was no way he was getting stuck helping Pacey.

"Sounds great," Joey said, attempting to add a little enthusiasm to her voice.

Pacey grinned as he entered the house at Bessie. "Bessie, I could kiss you right now! You're a lifesaver."

Bessie smiled at him. "The only one you should be kissing is my sister."

Pacey's jaw dropped slightly as he looked to Bessie.

"What? You think I'm so old, I'm blind?" she asked, mock horrified.

"Haha no Bessie, I don't think you're old or blind. I just thought … I was doing a better job of hiding it," he admitted as he slid onto a kitchen stool and took the coffee Bessie offered him.

"Look Pacey," Bessie said taking a sip of her own coffee. "My sister can be all kinds of stupid. So just for the record, I'm a Pacey and Joey fan. I've never quite understood the Dawson attraction. I saw the two of you out there asleep and hoped you'd finally figured it out. But then Dawson appeared, like he somehow always manages to. Now … you didn't really think I invited you in here just for coffee and gossip did you?"

Pacey winced and put his hand to his heart. "Bessie you wound me… now put me to work. What do we have..."

Both heads shot up as Joey stomped through the front door and slammed it behind her.

"Good morning sunshine," Pacey and Bessie yelled in unison.

Joey rolled her eyes and muttered "coffee me."

"Joey, there wasn't drinking at this party last night, was there?" Bessie asked as she slid a cup of coffee in front of her.

Joey rolled her eyes again. "There may have been, but right now I'm too annoyed with Dawson to even focus on if I'm hung over."

Bessie put her hand on Joey's shoulder. "Joey, I know you love him and all, but you have got to put the final nail in this coffin."

"What's that supposed to mean," Joey snapped.

"You haven't dated anyone in a year. As far as he's concerned, it's because you're still madly in love with him and leaving that spot open for him."

"So what am I supposed to tell him?" Joey asked taking a giant gulp of coffee.

"Look, Joey, just tell him you have the hots for Pacey."

Joey's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

Bessie smiled knowingly, and Pacey watched intrigued.

"Look Joey, you need to tell him you've moved on ..." Bessie began.

"Hey Pacey," Joey interrupted. "You think you could maybe head upstairs and check out that spot I was having trouble with? I'll be up in five minutes."

"Yes, I will leave so you and Bessie can chat about how you have the hots for me," Pacey teased, grabbing his mug of coffee and leaving the room.

"Bessie, seriously, stay out of this. It's awkward enough without you making all these jokes," Joey hissed.

"Joey, stop being a moron. You love Pacey, Pacey loves you. Why are you making this so hard on yourself?" Bessie wondered as she placed a bagel in front of Joey.

Joey slid the bagel away. "Bessie, you know I can't do that to Dawson … he's my best friend."

"Joey, Joey, the two of you keep using these words. Soul mate, best friend. Do me a favor Joey, define best friend for me?"

Joey sighed, frustrated. "Seriously Bessie? Someone who you can talk to, who is always there for you, who believes in you …" her voice trailed off as she spoke.

"Someone who kisses you and when you rebuke them respects it, someone who spends all of their free time working with you on your dream of running a bed and breakfast, someone who drives you hours to visit your dad in prison even though it turns you into a grumpy bitch." Bessie finished. "I guess you're right Jo, Dawson is your best friend."

"Shit Bessie," Joey said, recognition setting in. "I am a moron."

"Put the nail in the coffin Jo. But first go help your actual best friend finish that room."

"So tomorrow's D day huh?" Joey said casually as she entered the room.

"D day?" He asked as he stopped scraping and wiped a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Dick day Pacey!" Joey grinned. "You're losing your touch."

He turned to her, his face serious. "Look Jo, I'm calling off the bet."

"No way Pace, you're just afraid I'm going to win," she said picking up a scraper and walking over to the wall.

"Joey, there is no way I am losing this bet. But … listen … if I ever were lucky enough for you to want to ... do that … to me, I'd want it to be because you actually wanted to, and not because of a stupid bet," he said awkwardly.

Her eyes slowly met his. "Pacey, I promise you, I will not do a single thing I don't want to do."

"So the bets off then?" he asked.

"I didn't say that Pacey," Joey said grinning wickedly and then turning back to the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks everyone for reading

"Hey Dawson, so what …" Joey began as she crawled into his bedroom window. She froze when she saw the site before her. Dawson dressed in a suit kneeling on the floor, her favorite Counting Crows song (from 8th grade) was playing, and he was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Ummmm are we filming a movie I don't know about?" Joey asked slowly, her heart racing.

"Joey I kissed you, in this very spot years ago. And since then we've been doing this dance for years. Pushing each other away as soon as the other is ready. But for the first time you and I are going to live in different places. And I need you to know that no matter where you live, you live in my heart. I need to be with you. I need us to make a commitment to each other."

Joey froze as Dawson opened a small box he was holding. A box which contained a ring. A ring with a small diamond.

"Dawson… I…." Joey stuttered staring at him. "I'm confused."

"Joey I need you to understand how serious I am. I want to be with you. I love you. I've always loved you. I'm ready now. I swear."

Joey took a deep breath. "Dawson, did you count how many times you just said 'I'? Did you hear a single thing I said to you last night?"

Dawson brushed a stray hair out of his face. "You said it wasn't the right time."

"No Dawson," Joey said walking over to his cd player and hitting the stop button. "I said we had no chemistry. And that I wanted to be just be friends."

"Joey, what does chemistry even mean? Of course we have chemistry!" Dawson exclaimed walking over to his bed and sitting down on it. He patted the seat next to him.

"Dawson," she began, sitting down as far from him as she could. "Are you honestly telling me that when you kiss me, you go weak in the knees, your body tingles, your brain stops working?"

"Joey Potter," Dawson said gently. "You of all people should know that's not real life, that's what Hollywood wants us to think will happen."

Joey raised her eyes to meet his. "Dawson, it is real life. Kisses like that exist."

Dawson let a small laugh escape his lips. "Oh really, who kissed you like that? Jack? That college guy?"

Joey looked at the ground. "Look Dawson, I'm trying not to hurt you. I'm trying to save our friendship. Can't I just say that I don't feel it and you can respect it?"

"Who kissed you like that Joey," Dawson said, his voice growing angry.

"Dawson, please," Joey begged, feeling her control of the situation slipping away.

"Did you date someone and not tell me about it? Joey, I don't understand. You spend all your time with either me, Jen or Pacey, when did you have time to ..."

Joey winced as Dawson's nostrils flared. "You're fucking Pacey?" he asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Dawson, no," she said helplessly as she stood up and took a step back from him. "Look Dawson, I didn't want to have to go here."

"Go where Joey? Was it Pacey? He fucking kissed you? What else has he done?" Dawson asked, his face contorted in anger.

Joey found herself taking another step back from him. "Dawson, listen. Here's what happened. Here's all that happened. About a year ago, Pacey kissed me. Once. End of story. I knew you wouldn't be okay with it. And so I ignored how I felt and he and I returned to friends. And you and I stayed, … well, … whatever the hell we are."

"I don't even know you Joey. Who are you that you would kiss my best friend behind my back? Were you trying to hurt me?"

"Dawson are you even listening to me?" Joey asked incredulous. "I'm telling you that we had one kiss. And I chose my friendship with you over being in love with him. Which quite frankly, I'm realizing was a horrible decision."

"Yeah, I guess it was," Dawson said tightly. "You think you're in love with him? You think he knows you like I do. Does he know your favorite song? Your favorite flower? Your favorite food? All he wants is sex Joey. Don't you think you're better than that? Don't you see your place is with me?"

Joey sighed as she looked at him, his face still contorted in anger and confusion and wondered what the hell she'd been thinking.

"Dawson, I was trying to keep things civil here. But I guess that's not possible. Let me say this, as clear as possible, Dawson. There is no you and me. There will never be a you and me. Right now I'm not even sure I want you in my life in any capacity. And Dawson, this was my favorite song two years ago." she added as she climbed out his window. She didn't turn back as she walked away, not even when she heard the clink of the ladder as it landed with a thud on the ground.

The nail was officially in the coffin.

"Miss Linley, Miss Potter," Pacey said as he approached the girls waiting for him at his locker. "What do we…"

"Pacey Witter, please report to the guidance counselor." the intercom interrupted.

"Oooooh," Jen moaned. "Someone is in trouble!"

"Pacey, only you could manage to get in trouble on the last day of school!" Joey muttered, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ladies you wound me," Pacey said touching his hand to his heart. "Maybe they just want to give me an award for Most Improved Student. You'll see."

"Potter!" Pacey exclaimed as he spotted Joey at her locker.

Joey turned to face him as he jogged up to her, a wide smile on his face.

"Joey, I did it. I fucking did it!" he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around.

"Pacey!" Joey exclaimed. "Put me down!"

Pacey laughed as he returned her to the floor.

"Pacey, I can't believe it. I mean I can… because you've really kicked ass this last semester. You know what this means?"

He looked at her apprehensively. "Joey, the bets off."

She slapped his arm. "Is that all you can think about? This means you're coming to Boston!"

"This means I'm coming to Boston," he repeated, as if he couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath. "This means I'm coming to Boston!"

He pulled her against him, ignoring everyone in the hallways.

"Wait, was this why you got called down to the office?" Joey asked, reluctantly pulling away from him.

"They were so impressed with my turn around, they wanted to tell me in person. I'm kinda in shock here Jo."

"Funny, cuz I'm not. Come with me," she said reaching out her hand and taking his.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for reading. I'm still not really happy with how this part turned out - but it is what it is. 1 Part left after this one - Please leave reviews if you want it!

"Uh Jo…. why do you have keys to the janitor's closet?" Pacey asked slowly as she unlocked the door.

"It's amazing the access to the school you can get when you're a nerd. You might have learned that if you didn't wait until last semester to become one."

"Joey, seriously, the bet is off. I don't know…" he stopped as the door closed behind them. The room was dim with just a little light flowing into the room from the small windows on one side of the wall. Joey took a deep breath and turned to him.

"I didn't call off the bet. I told you I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to do," she said softly, as she slowly reached down to her shirt hem and pulled her shirt over her head.

He swallowed loudly, as his eyes adjusted to the light. There she was, beautiful as ever, standing in a very lacey bra. He struggled to keep his eyes off of her breasts as she looked at him.

"Joey," he began helplessly.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked hesitantly as she reached out to cup him on outside of his jeans. He felt himself hardening immediately.

"I just…" and that's when he saw it. Her eyes full of fear. Not fear about what she was offering to do, but fear that he would reject her. After all, wasn't it a certain x-boyfriend/ best friend rejecting her in this very state that led them here? "No," he breathed.

She slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them to the floor.

Joey wiped her mouth and stood up, feeling rather proud of herself as she met his eyes.

Pacey let out a deep satisfied breath. "Shit Jo … Wow ... no wonder why Dawson can't let you go."

Joey inhaled sharply. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She grabbed her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head.

"Joey, wait," he began as he pulled up his pants. But by the time he got his pants up and on, she was already out the door.

"You okay?" Jen asked as Joey grumpily threw herself in the seat next to Jen.

"Jen, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Is this day over yet?"

"Sorry kiddo, we have a couple more hours of useless last day pretend classes. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope," Joey said softly, unable to stop thinking of the look on Pacey's face as he called out her name. And the look on his face as he said Dawson's.

Joey turned the corner into the cafeteria her heart racing as she heard loud shouting. Before she even saw who was fighting, she knew it in the pit of her stomach. She pushed her way through the crowd.

"Dawson, Pacey! Stop!" she yelled at the two boys.

Dawson spun around, his face full of rage. "You gave him a fucking blow job? After everything that happened last night - you gave him a blow job?" he screamed.

Joey's face turned pale as she looked around at the cafeteria full of people and then back and forth between the two boys: Dawson's face full of rage and Pacey's face inscrutable.

And then she turned and ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Joey! Joey!" Jen called, pulling her car up next to her. "Get in."

"Bless you," Joey sighed as she climbed into Jen's car. "You sure you want to ditch your last day of school to hang out with me?"

"Um and get the details of the blow job heard round the world, pretty sure it's worth it."

Joey covered her face. "God Jen, why would he tell him?"

"You want me to talk to him?" Jen asked turning onto Joey's road.

Joey shrugged her shoulders. "I'd rather you pinch me really really hard so I can wake up from this nightmare."

Jen reached over and pinched Joey gently on the arm. "Sorry kiddo, looks like you're wide awake… so…. story… all of it."

Joey shrugged. "We had a bet," she began hesitantly.

"If he got high honors, you'd blow him?" Jen laughed as Joey looked at her strangely. "The two of you weren't nearly as subtle as you thought you were. If I had a dollar for every time I heard a joke about swallowing, cum, it being hard to get his grades up… I mean obviously I had no idea the specifics. When you borrowed all my Cosmo magazines and requested we watch porn, I started to formulate a theory."

"Research" Joey said, a slight smile on her face. "I had a feeling you had a feeling when you didn't ask many questions."

"Honestly Jo," Jen said as she pulled into Joey's driveway. "I never in a million years would have thought you'd follow through. I mean… the two of you aren't together right? Is there something else I missed? Just the one kiss last year right?"

Joey turned to face Jen as she unbuckled. "It just… seemed like a good way to cheat the system. He's done a million amazing things for me, I wanted to do something amazing for him. A simple emotionless bet that would allow me to get away with doing that."

Jen shook her head. "And you really thought it would be emotionless with Pacey? You know how he feels about you! I can't believe he even let you follow through!"

"He tried to stop me, but… I was rather persuasive," she said softly as she grabbed her backpack from under her feet.

"Okay so… you blew him… then what?"

"Then the first words out of his mouth were, 'Dawson must like that' or something to that extent."

"Fuck," Jen said, her mouth wide.

"So then I yelled at him and stomped off. And next thing I know, Dawson's announcing to the entire school I gave Pacey a blow job."

"You know I'm going to go find him right?" Jen asked as Joey opened the car door.

"Good, knee him in the balls for me," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Jen rolled down the window. "I bet they're still moist, ya know?" Jen asked, an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Gross Jen. I hate you."

"I'll come grab you for the party later Jo. Tonight we will be drinking lots of alcohol. Pretty sure this day calls for it."

Joey nodded her head, tossed her backpack over her shoulder and headed inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to anyone who took the time to review - please keep it coming! This is the end of this one!

"Hey Pace! What are you doing sitting here with that beautiful new truck sitting over there?" Jen said walking over to where he was sitting on the docks.

"Hey Lindley, slumming?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"I just thought you might need a friend?" she offered gently.

"Why would she tell him?" Pacey moaned. "I just… I don't understand."

"She said you told him," Jen said confused.

"Why the fuck would I tell him," Pacey asked, sounding irritated. "That makes no sense."

"Well she didn't tell him Pacey. Sounds like maybe the two of you need to talk?"

"Do you know what happened between her and Dawson last night" he asked, Dawson's words ringing in his ears.

Jen shook her head. "I was more curious in the details of a certain other incident. Pretty sure whatever happened with her and Dawson is the last thing on her mind right now. Go talk to her Pace."

"Hey Jo?" Pacey said knocking on her door. "Bessie let me in."

Joey opened her door, her eyes swollen. "Haven't you said enough?" she asked turning away from him and walking over towards her bed.

"Listen Jo," he said as Joey sank to the floor. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"I didn't tell him, I swear."

"Well Pacey, this makes no sense. The only two people who knew what happened were you and I. I know I didn't tell him…"

"And I know I didn't tell him," Pacey said softly. "In fact I rarely talk to him these days, you however, seem to have had some incredibly special night with him last night."

"He proposed," Joey said cringing.

"I'm sorry, he what?" Pacey asked turning to her.

"Oh God Pacey, it was awful. He was wearing this god awful suit I think he got for his grandfathers funeral. He had Round Here playing on his cd player."

"Haha you were so obsessed with that song. Thank God you're over that one."

"And a ring."

"And you said?" he asked hesitantly, kicking at her rug.

"You seriously need to ask that? I told him that it was over. Forever. And that I was in love…. with you…."

"You did what? Shit Jo… I wish… I wish you'd told me."

"It was too late to call you last night and we didn't get a chance today. I was going to tell you all about it, but then you said his name and I just…"

"Joey I told him," Pacey said, his voice strained.

"But you said…" she turned to face him.

"So he came up to me in the cafeteria, and he was raving like a lunatic. And so I told him… it was just a bet and it didn't mean anything. And he asked how I thought your feelings were a bet. And I told him I tried to stop you from doing it… and then he asked if I really let you blow me. And I said yes. I had no idea he was upset about what you'd said last night. I really really didn't mean to tell him, or even realize I had told him."

Joey nodded her head, feeling tears in her eyes. "I've never been so humiliated in my life Pace."

"Look on the bright side Jo,' Pacey said, a slight smile on his face.

"What possibly could be the bright side of the entire school finding out I had your dick in my mouth?" she grumbled.

"We're leaving school the same way we started," he grinned at her.

Joey sighed loudly. 'Wow you know how to cheer a girl up. Did you drive your new car over?"

Pacey stood up and extended his hand out to her. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand as he led her out to her driveway.

"Wow Pacey!," she said excited as she scanned the large red truck. "It's like you knew you'd have to cart all my stuff out to school!"

"It's actually that I knew I'd be taking your v-card in the back," Pacey joked. "I mean um… if you still are… and it doesn't matter at all to me if you are or not." he added as Joey didn't respond.

"Jo, I was teasing, I don't have any expectations from you."

She sighed and finally met his eyes. "Hey Pace, if you have a question, ask it."

Pacey shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So… in the closet today, it was amazing, but at some point it became clear to me that it obviously was not your first rodeo. And I didn't realize you had done that with him. And I'd wanted to ask you so many times how intimate you'd been with him, but I didn't think I could handle the answer."

Joey smiled slightly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him.

'What is this?" he asked as he unfolded the paper and began reading.

"Make eye contact, no teeth, provide visual interest (buy new bra?), don't neglect the balls…" he read with one eyebrow raised. "Um Jo…. did you write notes on a blow job?"

She blushed as she looked away. "I wanted to make sure I did it right. So I borrowed a bunch of Jen's magazines and watched some porn. I wanted it to be special. I have never been near Dawson's… well I've never been near his anything. He's implied he would like me be… but I just, I never really felt that way about him. And since you kissed me, I've been acutely aware of what it's supposed to feel like when you want someone."

Pacey breathed a sigh of relief. "I should have just asked. And maybe waited until a more opportune time to find out why you were so damn good. But Joey… you were so damn good," he said his eyes darkening with lust.

"Don't expect that again for a while Witter," Joey grinned as she took her note back and folded it up.

"What about this?" he asked lowering her lips to his. She hesitated for a moment before she returned the kiss, pressing her body against his. He brought his hands to her hair as he continued kissing her. She felt herself go weak in the knees as his tongue gently probed her mouth. He hesitantly pulled away to check her reaction.

"Hey Pace?" she asked softly.

"What," he asked cautiously, fearing the worst.

"It is with the utmost love and respect that I tell you when you take my.. v-card as you so eloquently put it, it will not be in the back of a truck. Got it?"

"Want to bet on it?" he asked, his voice husky as he returned his lips to hers.


End file.
